Another Mistake
by Thestrangestoccur123
Summary: School has just ended, and Saskia Mills and her friends have decided to go away to celebrate. But what they don't know is that there is a murderer among them. Can Saskia find out who the killer is before it's too late?
1. Chapter One

**Ok. So this is just an idea I am trying out. My mum gave me the idea (sort of), and so I really wanted to do it. Let me know what you think, and review! I will reply to your reviews! :D I know I haven't before, but if you have an account and you review, I will reply and say my thanks, so please do review!**

**And for any updates, check my homepage, and if I haven't updated, just inbox me and let me know. :)**

**Thanks so much, and if you get time, read my other books. :D**

**Chapter One**

"Oh yeah! Party time!" screamed a piercing voice in my ear. I could feel a grin pull at the corners of my mouth, but I tried to disguise it. I watched as my best friends held each other and spun around in circles, jumping around with joy. They looked over at me and waved me over, insisting that I join them, but I refused with a polite shake of my head. They rolled their eyes, and continued their celebrations.

It had ended. All of those days of exams and homework and assignments came to an end as we walked out of the gates of Thomas Brian High School. There was no looking back. Those days were now in our past, and they had prepared us for the future.

I smiled as I slowly followed my friends out of the gates, smiling apologetically at the many parents and other former students that we passed. But my friends didn't care if they were making a fool out of themselves. They were just glad to be out of school.

I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't have a plan for the future, didn't have a career path that I really wanted to take. Nothing really grabbed my attention, didn't make me yearn to be one of those types of people.

I felt an arm snake around my shoulders, and I looked into the eyes of my best and closest friend, Eve. Eve was so beautiful. She was the girl that everyone wanted to be. She had long blonde hair that hung in loose ringlets down her back, with emerald eyes that sparkled in the light. She had a small, pixie like nose, and her lips were large and full, and constantly smothered with strawberry lip gloss. She had a lean body, but was gifted with some curves, and her tanned skin emphasised just how perfect and how beautiful she really was.

Eve grinned, and pressed her glossy lips against my cheek. She always had a way of making me feel better, even when I was in the darkest of moods.

I slid my right arm around her waist and strolled with her to the student car park.

"Saskia Mills! It's the holidays! Better yet, it's the last day of school! No more school for the rest of our lives! I will not allow for you to pout and ruin the holidays before they've even begun," Eve said in a mocking serious tone.

I laughed and nodded. "Well, Eve Williams, ruining your holiday is the worst thing I could do. I just can't help but feel some sort of sadness. I mean, we're moving on with our lives. We have to go out to the real world now, and work and earn money for a living. Why is life so hard?"

Eve shook her head, her blonde curls softly hitting my face. "No. I disagree. I'm going to be a child bride. My husband is going to be rich and he is going to be a hardworking male. He is going to do everything he can to look after his family. That is how it works."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "And what are you going to do whilst he is working?"

She pressed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders. "Me? Well, I'll be having an affair with my gardener, just like they do in all the good television dramas. My husband will find out, and he will confront me. I will lie to him telling him that I was needy and lonely. He will forgive me, but go and bash the crap out of the gardener, be put in jail, and spend the next eight months wondering if I'm sleeping with someone else."

I giggled and shook my head. "Sounds interesting. Have you been thinking about this for long?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "Not really. Mostly the past six months. But in the meantime, I will live my life as a party girl and be wasted every weekend. You can join me if you want?"

"Sounds good."

We looked ahead at our other friends. Mary had her arms around Justine's waist, and Justine had her arms around Elisabeth's neck. They were screaming and yelling as they skipped to Justine's car. Eve shook her head. "Total idiots. I'd hate to be their friends."

I could feel myself let out a hearty laugh and I hugged Eve even tighter. I loved her so much. She was the best friend any person could have, and I was glad that she was only mine.

**I could see my white 1965 Chevrolet Impala sitting next to Justine's red BMW convertible. My car looked like trash compared to hers, but I had grown to love it. It got me to where I needed to get to, and I was able to fit whatever I wanted to in it. My car matched my personality. I didn't care what people thought of me. I just wanted to be my own person and live the way I wanted to, without everyone telling me what to do.**

We waved goodbye to Justine, Mary and Elisabeth as they climbed into Justine's car, pulled out of the car park, and took off down the street, beeping the horn at strangers and students as they drove away. I shook my head at their idiocy and turned to Eve. I saw her grin for a few seconds, but her expression fell when she saw something behind me. I turned, confused, and I felt my heart tear when I saw whose car was parked next to mine.

Christian Johnson was standing next to his car, his arms around a skinny blonde. He was extremely tall, about six feet, with fairly long black hair that was tousled and messy. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and were fringed with dark lashes. He wasn't scrawny, but he didn't have a lot of muscle either. He was sort of in between. He was absolutely gorgeous, but he was jerk.

And I knew this because I used to date him.

We had been going out for about three months when he had betrayed me. I had found his black SUV in a local park at about ten o'clock on a Monday night, a month ago. I had been driving home from work, which was at the local pharmacy, when I passed it. Curiously, I turned in and parked across the car park. I wanted to surprise him, and I didn't know at the time, that it was me who was going to get a shock.

I leaped out of my car enthusiastically, and tried to tiptoe as well as I could. I was in black heels, a black pencil skirt, with a loose, white blouse with the name and logo of the pharmacy sewn over the left breast. My feet were absolutely killing me, and all I wanted to do was get home, but I hadn't seen him all day, and that was just too long.

I grinned as I reached his passenger door, and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. I decided that I was going to sit in the passenger seat and wait until he came back to the car. I was sure that he would get the shock of his life.

But as I opened the car door, I couldn't do anything but stare, speechless.

His body was pressed against a tiny blonde haired girl, who was my age. She wasn't very pretty, in fact, I found her hideous. Christian was shirtless, and he had his lips pressed against the girl's neck. She moaned, and ran her hands down his back. I was frozen. I couldn't move at all. My feet were completely glued to the spot.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened, then widened. She screamed, pushed Christian off her and pointed to my ghostly white face. Christian's eyes went wide with shock, and he swallowed back hard.

"What do you want, moron?" the girl screamed.

I glared at Christian, turned on my heel, and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, high heels couldn't get you very far. Christian grabbed my arm and pulled me back, but I turned around and slapped him across the face. He held onto his face and looked at me with sad eyes. But I couldn't look at him, couldn't stand to look at him. I turned away and ran again. But Christian was bigger and stronger, and he managed to get his arm around my waist and lift me off the ground. I kicked as hard as I could and screamed as loud as I could, but nothing worked against Christian's strength.

"Let go of me, you traitor!" I screamed. He ignored me, and scooped me off the ground. I kicked my legs that were in his grip, but he still held me. Eventually, he placed me on the ground and gripped the top of my arms, forcing me to stop moving.

"Please, Saskia. Listen to me!"

I growled, which was quite uncommon for me, and spat right in his face, another thing that was quite uncommon for me. He wiped his face quickly, then held me tighter than before. His fingers dug into my skin, and I screamed in pain."Let go of me, Christian!"

He shook me hard, which forced me to stop talking. "Not until you listen to me, Saskia."

"Why should I listen to you? You, of all people! At this very point of time, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Please, Kia, listen!"

I snatched my arm out of his grip. "Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that! None!"

"Babe, listen to me, please! I can explain!"

I glared at him. "Yeah, sure. You can explain? Alright, tell me. Explain how this situation came to occur."

I watched him swallow, and I folded my arms across my chest. He didn't answer. He just looked to the ground, without saying a word. I laughed, without any humour in it whatsoever.

"I knew it! How could you explain that, Christian? What, you were having a dream and only just realised it was real? Yeah, bull."

I turned around and attempting to walk off for a third time, when Christian's hand wrapped around my arm.

"Christian, I swear to God, let me go right now!"

"Babe, please, we can work this out!"

"How can we work this out, Christian? How on earth could we work this out? I am sick and tired of your lies. I was certain that you and I would at least have another two months together! I loved you, Christian. I loved you with all my heart. I was proud to say that you were my first boyfriend. I can't say that anymore. I can't say I love you, I can't say I'm proud of you. I can't say anything."

"Please," Christian begged. "I still love you, and I am so sorry. Please, can we work this out?"

I shook my head. "If you really loved me, and if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I never want to see you again."

I walked off, without Christian following me this time. I could feel my tears falling over my cheeks, and ruining my makeup. I pulled down the mirror and had a look at myself. My chocolate brown hair looked stressed and frizzy, and the eyeliner and mascara that I wore around my ocean blue eyes was smudge, making me look like a racoon.

I wasn't sure if Christian was going to try and convince me to take him back or convince me that he could explain, and I didn't want to wait and find out. I started my car up, and pulled out, looking at Christian's heart-broken face in my rear-view mirror.

I shook myself, bringing myself back to the present. I watched Christian, his arm around the stupid skinny blonde. I could feel my hands curl into fists, and I wanted nothing more than to push my fist into his fist as far as I could.

He looked over at Eve and me, and Eve rolled her eyes. Christian looked at me, and faster than you could blink, he had his arm around the skinny blonde's waist, and was pulling her towards him. He placed a huge, passionate kiss on her lips, and didn't let go. As he was kissing her, his eyes wondered over to me, and I couldn't help but remember all the times that he had caught me by surprise and kissed me until I went weak.

My heart ached with jealousy and betrayal. I sighed, and decided to be the mature one out of the two. I saw Christian's eyes wonder over to me, then back to Blondie. He didn't stop, he continued to kiss her. Eve and I were disgusted. She gave me a look, which told me that I should ignore him, and get in the car. I nodded, and slid into the beige coloured leather seats of my car.

I rolled down the window, and poked my head out to talk to Eve.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" I called. Eve shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, hon. Damien is picking me up."

Damien was Eve's university boyfriend. He was super smart, which surprised me because that kind of guy wasn't really Eve's type. But, I wasn't one to judge.

Damien was two years older than us, and could've been a model if he wanted to. He was better looking than Christian. He had straight blonde hair that came down to his ears, and eyes that were a lighter shade of blue than mine. He had broad shoulders, and you could see his muscles through his shirt. I had only met him a few times, and he was a really decent guy.

When Damien finished high school, he waited a year before he went for university. He wanted to be a psychologist, which was similar to what I wanted to do. He and I had talked about it a few times, and he was really enthused about it. He had told me that he had wanted to study psychology since he was thirteen, and now that he was nineteen, he was glad that he could finally do it.

Eve was really proud of him, and who could blame her? He was smart, funny, and pretty darn good looking.

I told Eve to say hello to Damien for me, and pulled out of the car park, ignoring the glares that I received from a certain ex as I drove away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey Guys. Here is my second chapter. I am starting to update my page more and more now. :) So yeah, if you wanna know when I am thinking of having a new chapter come out, or if there is some strange thing going on, my home page is where to check. :)**

**So yes, enjoy this and please review! :D**

**Chapter Two**

On the way home, I couldn't help but think about Christian. I could only think of the bad times we had had. He had yelled at me on numerous occasions, whenever we went out, he would constantly stare at the body of another girl or woman, and he only took me out on a real date once. Most of the time I either went to his house, or he came to mine. Mum and Dad weren't too happy to meet him, and they both thought that he was far too immature for someone like me, but like I usually do, I ignored them and told them that everything was going to be fine. Little did I know that, three months later, I would find him half naked on top of a girl in his SUV.

I sighed. I should've seen this coming. I should've seen that he was just using me. I should've noticed when he asked me out, all the hearts he had broken, all the tears that had been shed for him from previous girls. Why didn't I just listen to my family, and Eve? Eve told me constantly that he was no good, and that he and I would be over in a month. I remembered telling her that that was ridiculous, and that people were able to change if you just gave them the right tools and knowledge to change.

I sighed. I didn't care. Things will eventually get better. That's what I tried to tell myself every day, things will always be better. I didn't need Christian. He wasn't the main thing in my life. I let my mind wonder. I wondered if he purposely kissed that girl in front of me. If he did, what was he hoping to accomplish? Did he want me to be jealous? Well, obviously I was. He never treated me the way that he had treated her. She was like a queen to him; he would do anything for her. I was just some nerd in his grade who he needed to improve his grades.

As I pulled into the driveway of my small, red house, I couldn't help but groan. My heart ached from the betrayal, from the jealousy, and from it being my last day at school for the rest of my life. My life had gone by so quickly. It was like a dream that had been sped up. I smiled to myself, and then climbed out of the car.

I frowned, and observed the scene around me. A glossy black 1972 Ford Mustang sat next to my car with the back seat full of boxes, and the trunk of the car full too. I frowned harder and placed my hands on my hips.

I looked up as someone walked out of the house. He was tall, with dark hair, the same colour as mine, and piercing blue eyes, also like mine. He was lean, and had broad shoulders. He wore a pale blue, v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. I took one look at him and my eyes widened.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Hey, Kia!" he called.

I ran over to him as quickly as I could, and he ran over to me. His arms went around my waist, and mine around his neck, and he swung me around in a large circle. I laughed and laughed as he held me tighter and tighter to his body.

Daniel was my 22 year old brother who was currently studying at the top University in the country. He wanted to become a surgeon, and help save lives. I was proud of him, but it surprised me when he said that that was what he wanted to do. I remember him being quite the player when he was in high school. I thought that that was how he was going to live the rest of his life.

After our massive hugging scene, Daniel placed me on the ground, and kissed my forehead. I shook my head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on break for six months, and I didn't know where to go, so I thought 'Maybe I should spend time with my dorky sister', and then decided to waste my time here."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, I'm glad. I've missed you so much!"

He was about to reply when I heard a loud, piercing voice coming from inside the house.

"Daniel! Where's the suitcase with my toiletries in it? I need my tampons!" Daniel and I both looked over to see an incredibly skinny, incredibly chesty auburn headed girl. She was very pretty, but I didn't like the look of her. Her blue denim mini skirt covered only to the very top of her legs, and she wore a very small, very tight light blue singlet that revealed her incredibly flat stomach and emphasised her breasts and her cleavage. She wore large, chunky black heels that made her already long, tanned legs even longer. My heart ached with jealousy. I wished that I was as skinny as her, and that I was as pretty as her. I just didn't want to come off as a skank.

Auburn-head's pale green eyes passed over me and she gave me a very disapproving look, which I found amusing, because obviously, she hadn't had a look at herself in the mirror recently.

She shook a curl off her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell is this?"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, looking at Daniel. He swallowed back hard, and gestured over to the girl. "Audrey, this is my sister, Saskia."

Audrey folded her arms, and her eyes wandered over me. I held out my hand for her to shake, like you would do in a situation, but she just looked at it as if my hand held some sort of fatal disease or something like that. I withdrew my hand, and just looked at her. "It's nice to meet you, Audrey."

She nodded. "Yep," she said, unenthusiastically. "Babe, I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me after discussing things with your sibling."

Daniel winked at her, and she grinned back, before turning on her heel and walking back into the house. I noticed a large dragon's head tattoo on her left shoulder blade, and the rest of the dragon snaked down her back, but it was covered by what little clothing she had on. I laughed with surprise. My brother chose them well, didn't he?

I folded my arms and glared at Daniel. "How long is Audrey Skankton staying here for?"

He narrowed his eyes. "She can for as long as she wants. She's my new girlfriend."

I laughed. "Oh my gosh! If you wanted to go out with a piece of trash, you could've picked something off the side of the road. God knows it probably would've been more civilised as well."

"Hey! Did I say anything when you told me you were going out with that tool bag Christian?"

"Yes, you did! You said that I shouldn't go out with him, because you knew his brother and that they were both the same!"

Daniel placed his hands on his hips. "And was I right?"

"That's not the point! At least Christian didn't work in Hooker's Alley!"

Daniel frowned again and rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you think. Audrey is a nice girl. Sure, she may look a little rough on the outside, but it's what on the inside that counts."

I snorted and rolled my head around once. "That's bull! You don't give a rat's ass about what she's like on the inside. I don't want her in the house."

Defeated, Daniel rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Whatever, kiddo. It's not your decision. Audrey is staying with me during my break, whether you like it or not."

He walked off, carrying another suitcase in with him, leaving me completely alone in my driveway. I was considering helping moving some of the stuff into the house, but the recent events had changed my mind. I picked up my schoolbag and walked into the house, ignoring my brother and his new piece of trash locked in a very tight embrace in the kitchen.

My parents had died ten years ago, when I was only seven years old. They were killed in a car accident, a head on collision with a passing truck. My father had died in an instant, but my mother made it to the hospital, where she passed away later that night. She and Dad had always been star-crossed lovers, and in a way I was glad they were up in heaven together. Even though they had both left Daniel and I behind, I knew that if only one of them survived, it wouldn't take too long before one of them did something stupid.

So my Aunty Louise had taken us into her custody the day after Mum died. Mum and Dad had left Daniel and me a substantial amount of money that we weren't allowed to touch until we were eighteen. My brother inherited his share four years ago, and I had only one more year to wait for mine.

My Aunty Louise mainly looked after me, seeing as Daniel was living at the University, which was over two hours away. She worked as a teller in a bank at the local shopping mall. She didn't make a lot of money, and she didn't inherit a lot of money from my mother (her sister) except a small fortune which she had to use to look after me. So, with the money I made from working at the pharmacy, I used that to contribute to the family.

One thing I knew for sure, neither my mother nor my aunty would approve of the low-life piece of trash that had just walked through my door. I wondered what she did. She certainly didn't look smart enough to be going to University. Maybe I had made a lucky guess when I estimated her work career.

I sat on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I watched the person that stared back. I observed all of my features, something which I hadn't really done before. I had long, chocolate brown hair that reached halfway down my back. My eyes were like my brother's, blue, but they were clearer, and were an even deeper blue. They were fringed with thick, long black lashes, and I had small thin, dark eyebrows.

My lips were medium sized, and were a pale pink. I had pale skin, and usually the dark hair and the pale skin didn't mix well, but for some reason it worked on me. I had quite a thin body, and I was a little bony, but it was my metabolism. I had inherited that from my mother. She was forever eating, and not once had I seen her put on weight.

I sighed to myself, blinking back the many tears that tried to escape past my eyes. It had been ten years, but it felt like forever to me.

I decided that I needed something to eat, and was wondering if my brother and his "girlfriend" had finished their groping session yet. I snuck out of my bedroom on tiptoes, and was relieved when I saw them sitting on the lounge in front the television. Daniel had his arm around Audrey, and she was pressed up against his chest. It reminded me of how casual Christian and I could be together, and my heart started to ache.

I heard a knock on my door and placed my knife back on the counter. I lightly brushed my hands on my jeans and headed off to the front door. _It's probably Eve. She's left her lip gloss in my car again, _I thought as I strolled to the front door. My heart was already heavy, and Eve was just who I needed to lift my spirits.

But my heart sank even further when I saw who was at my front door.

Christian glared at me, his hands buried deeply into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. I could smell aftershave and the soft smell of worn leather as I stared back. I groaned, rolled my head and began to close the door, when Christian raised an arm to stop me.

"I'm not here to fight, Mills."

I scoffed. "So we're calling each other by last names, are we now? Very well. What the hell do you want, _Johnson_?" I spat the last word, putting all my anger and hate into my sentence. I wanted to hurt him, so badly. I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat right now, and slowly and painfully strangle him into a deep sleep.

I shuddered, trying to control myself, but I knew I was failing.

Christian let out a large sigh, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I think I left my Chemistry textbook here when I was over a few weeks ago. I was wondering if I could have it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know where it is, and I can be bothered to look for it right now. Why do you need it, anyway? School's finished."

"I need it for Carrie. She wants to study from it."

I frowned. "Your _thirteen year old _sister wants your Chemistry book?"

His cheeks flushed slightly and he nodded."Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure your family can afford another one."

I tried to close the door again, but Christian stopped me.

"Alright, what is your problem, Saskia? Honestly! You have been acting like a complete bitch towards me for a month. What is up?"

I laughed, without the slightest bit of humour in my voice. "Oh my God! How can you ask me that? What the hell? You are as stupid as your new girlfriend! No wonder you were cheating on me with her! You two are perfect for each other."

He had an amused look on his face, as if what I said was complete idiocy. "That's what this is about? What happened the other weekend?"

"Christian, you are so..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I curled my fingers into a fist, and dug my nails into my palm as hard as I could. My hands flew to my hair and I gripped it between my fingers. I took a few deep breaths, and swallowed back my rage. "Please, Christian, I don't want to see you. Just go. Have fun screwing your new girl."

"Please, Kia, I want to talk to you. Please, I want to say sorry. Could we maybe think about this again?"

I shook my head, and held my hands up, telling him to back off. "I want nothing to do with you, Christian. If you loved me so damn much, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Now, get off my property before I get my brother to do help you."

Christian narrowed his eyes and spun on his heel to walk off. I was never going to let him win again. I didn't want him to have power over me again. I wanted to be my own person, and I wanted nothing to do with him, not now, not ever.

I closed the door behind him, and broke down on the floor, letting out all my tears, all my anger. He had hurt me so badly, and my heart was still recovering, but I couldn't but feel some sort of love towards him. He had been my first boyfriend, after all. But I couldn't tell him that to his face. That would be mortifying, admitting defeat to someone like him. I decided that I would try to be as strong as I could. And on the bright side, I didn't have to ever see him again. He and I would be going to different Universities, plus I was taking a small break before I started. And I would only ever see him if I ran into him and his skank girlfriend at the shops.

But I couldn't help but feel some sort of remorse. I wanted everything to be the way it was. I wanted to know what it was like to be happy again.

I just laid on the floor, my head buried into my arms, and I sobbed until the darkness crept in and I was in a deep slumber.


End file.
